Until Next Time
by FreeMyMind
Summary: When Sam dies, he leaves rachel a set of 6 Cd's to help get her through it. Sequel To RAchel's New Start, but can be read alone. I suck at summeries but i think you'll like it.


**This is the sequel to Rachel's New Start. And depending to the reaction to this story, I will either write one that happens in between these two, as there is like a year and a half in between this and R.N.S., or I will do a sequel to this one, OR I will just leave it with these two. Anyway, just a little summery, Rachel and Sam got married in between high school and college to make the most of their time together and Sam managed to last longer than what the doctors said and it is now December of her sophomore year in college. Kurts in NYC too and Santana is a cop and Britt is with one of the interpretive dance companies**

I stand over his grave, Noah's arm around me as Sam's coffin is lowered into the ground. I feel the tears begin to freeze to my cheek. My high school glee club stands with me, and remain there after Sam's family leaves. Then, Kurt's high voice delicately breaks the silence, "come with me, and you'll be in a world of pure imagination." They continue the song and I sob new tears. My name is Rachel Berry Evans and I am a 19 year old widow.

I stay in our empty apartment and remember a time about a month before Sam's death. I sat by his bed and held his hand. He had just gotten so sick that they wouldn't let him come home anymore. We talked about my classes at Julliard and his siblings' silly antics when they visited him, Anything but his tumor. Finally he asked to hear the song I sang for my performance class and I sigh. "I'll follow you into the dark" I had played the song for him and he had a serious talk to me about how he needs me to keep moving on after he's gone. He had still been so vibrant even then. I missed him so much. Someone knocks at the door. "Rachel! I know you're in there! I can here Barbra!" I slowly shuffle to the door and open it seeing Kurt and Santana waiting with vegan ice cream. Santana also has a huge file box with her. I step away to let them in.

After we finish the ice cream and watched a little bit of TV, I ask, "whats in the box?" Kurt pulls a homemade cd out of the box. "Sam told us to bring it to you a couple days after his funeral. He said to tell you he got the idea for it off of that movie that you made him watch where the girl's husband dies and he does crazy shit to get her happy again." He hands it to me and I stare at it. Santana loosely takes my wrist. "Do you want us to stay?" I nod and slowly move to put it in the cd player.

Sam's voice comes out, speaking to me. "Hey babe. I know that if you're listening to this then I'm, well I'm gone. I don't want you to be sad, please know that. But, I know sometimes, all you need to do is hear that person's voice. I made you 6 cds. Their labeled for the occasion they're meant for. Don't listen to them before that time. And don't listen to them more than once. I know that Kurt or Santana is probably there and I want them to snap this disk once it finishes.

I know that you are probably, in true diva fashion, hiding in our apartment, alone. You need to get out into the world and move on. We knew this was coming. Don't let it hold you back. But I also want you to know that you are never alone." Then I hear him start to play his guitar in the background. I know the song and my eyes start to tear up. I smile and my friends wrap their arms around me. Sam's bittersweet gift includes him singing to me.

May the angels protect you  
>Trouble neglect you<br>And heaven accept you when its time to go home  
>May you always have plenty<br>The glass never empty  
>Know in your belly<br>You're never alone

May your tears come from laughing  
>You find friends worth having<br>As every year passes  
>They mean more than gold<br>May you win and stay humble  
>Smile more than grumble<br>And know when you stumble  
>You're never alone<p>

Chorus: Never alone  
>Never alone<br>I'll be in every beat of your heart  
>When you face the unknown<br>Wherever you fly  
>This isn't goodbye<br>My love will follow you stay with you  
>Baby you're never alone<p>

I have to be honest  
>As much as I wanted<br>I'm not gonna promise that cold winds won't blow  
>So when hard times have found you<br>And your fears surround you  
>Wrap my love around you<br>You're never alone

Chorus

My love will follow you stay with you  
>Baby you're never alone<p>

So when hard times have found you  
>And your fears surround you<br>Wrap my love around you  
>You're never alone<p>

I love you babe. Until next time, I can only wish you goodbye.


End file.
